towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tuyets Reise
Vorgerschichte Die Toa Mangai waren die Beschützer von Metru Nui. Elf Toa von verschiedenen Ländern wurden von Dume versammelt, um den Kanohi-Drachen zu besiegen. Nachdem das Wesen besiegt war, blieben diese Toa auf der Insel, um diese weiterhin zu beschützen. Plötzlich wurde einer nach dem anderen auf Missionen geschickt, von denen sie nie zurückkehrten. Kurze Zeit später waren nur noch Lhikan, Nidhiki und Tuyet in der Stadt. Bald schon gelangte Tuyet in den Besitz des Nui-Steins. Drei Dunkle Jäger wurden von Teridax nach Metru Nui geschickt, um den Nui-Stein zu holen. Tuyet brauchte eine Tarnung und brachte so drei Matoraner um, um den Verdacht auf die Dunklen Jäger zu lenken, damit diese von Nidhiki und Lhikan eingesperrt wurden und sie den Stein behalten konnte. Toa Lhikan kam jedoch dahinter was Tuyet getan hatte und konfrontierte sie in einem Kampf, den er auch gewann. Kapitel 1: Besuch Tuyet wehrte sich nicht, nein sie ließ sich abführen. Lhikan starrte ihr lange Zeit hinterher, er begriff noch nicht wirklich was eben passiert war. "Hey, sei froh. Das Morden auf dieser Insel hat ein Ende. Natürlich ist es ein Schock, dass Tuyet dafür verantwortlich war, aber nicht jeder Toa kann so gutmütig sein wie wir zwei." sagte Nidhiki und legte einen Arm um Lhikans Schulter. "Ich geh mich jetzt erst mal von diesem Kampf erholen, was ist mit dir?" "Nein, Nidhiki. Der Schock sitzt noch zu tief. Ich schätze ich werde mich erst mal davon erholen müssen." erwiederte Lhikan. Kopf schüttelnd ging Nidhiki in Richtung Le-Metru. Lhikan trottete eine Weile durch Ga-Metru und sah die traurigen Gesichter der Ga-Matoranerinnen. Er wich gekonnt jeder einzelnen aus, um ihre Fragen nach dem Warum nicht beantworten zu müssen. Schließlich beschloss er nach Ta-Metru zu gehen, zu dem Ort, an dem Tuyet gefangen gehalten wurde. * * * Einige Zeit später war Lhikan auf dem Weg zum Hochsicherheitstrakt des Gefängnisses von Ta-Metru, in seiner Begleitung war Toa Nidhiki, der eigentlich nicht mitkommen wollte. Als er allerdings merkte, dass es Lhikan sehr wichtig war, dass er mitkam, beschloss er seinen alten Freund zu begleiten. "Hättest du jemals gedacht, dass es so weit kommt?" fragte Lhikan. "Dass einer von uns anfängt süchtig nach Macht zu werden und deshalb drei Matoraner tötet? Ehrlich gesagt... nein, das hätte ich nie gedacht." erwiederte Nidhiki. "Nein, ich meine, dass am Ende nur noch du und ich übrig sind." sagte Lhikan. "Hey! Wir sind nicht übrig. Die anderen werden bald von ihren Missionen zurückkehren, du weißt wie stark sie sind! Kiani, Nuhkor, Naho, Jadekaiser und den ganzen Rest, wir werden sie wiedersehen, hast du verstanden?" fragte Nidhiki fast außer sich. Lhikan starrte ihn traurig an und richtete seinen Blick schließlich nach vorne. "Du glaubst mir nicht, Lhikan... das ist traurig!" Den Rest des Weges sprachen die beiden Toa nicht miteinander, bis sie zu einer schweren Protodermistür gelangten, die von sechs Ta-Matoranern bewacht wurde. "Ich will sie sehen... öffnet die Tür." sagte Lhikan. "Willst du das wirklich? Was ist, wenn sie auf ein Mal anfängt dich anzugreifen oder versucht zu entkommen?" fragte Lhikan. "Dann werden wir sie einfach nochmal besiegen müssen..." sagte Lhikan. Jaller, der Hauptmann der Wache, sah Lhikan besorgt an. "Ich weiß was ich tue, öffne die Tür." sagte Lhikan mit ruhiger Stimme. Nur zögernd zog Jaller den Schlüsselbund hervor und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Die anderen fünf Ta-Matoraner streckten ihre Lanzen in Richtung Tür, während sie von Jaller geöffnet wurde, doch Tuyet saß nur an der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf dem Boden und lächelte mit einem Hauch Wahnsinn auf der Maske. "Hallo Lhikan, schön dass du mir die Ehre erweist." sagte Tuyet mit einer seltsam freundlichen Stimme. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Kampf trotz der Kraft des Nui-Steins so für mich endet?" "Sicher die wenigsten." Antwortete Lhikan. "Aber das ist nicht der Grund weswegen ich dich hier in deiner einsamen Zelle störe, ich würde dir gerne helfen. Aber du hast dich zu stark verändert, ich kenne dich nicht mehr, Tuyet. Wie soll ich einer Person helfen, der ich nicht vertraue, ja einer, vor der ich mich sogar fürchte, weil ich nicht weiß ob sie Ehrlich mit mir ist? Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an unsere gemeinsame Zeit? Hast du vergessen was wir als Toa geleistet haben? Du hast dich selbst verraten und ich bin nicht bereit diesen Fehler zu verzeihen." "Ich wusste, du würdest mich nicht verstehen. Vielleicht war ich etwas zu sehr von der Macht beeindruckt, aber ich hatte nur Gutes mit dem Stein vor und was sind drei tote Matoraner schon für ein geringer Preis? Ich hätte alle unsere Feinde auf ein Mal zerstören können, ich hätte das Universum in einen besseren Ort verwandeln können!" sagte Tuyet und wandte sich von Lhikan ab. Lhikan stand eine Weile regungslos da und dachte darüber nach, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. Jedes Wort, das Tuyets Mund verlassen hatte, war wie ein gewaltiger Schnitt in sein Herz. "Tuyet... wenn du die Gelegenheit hättest alle noch mal zu tun... würdest du es genau so tun?" fragte Lhikan besorgt. Tuyet wandte sich wieder zu Lhikan. "Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst, aber ja... ich würde alles genau so tun wie ich es getan habe." erwiederte Tuyet. "Du machst mich traurig, Tuyet. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir." "Das gleiche kann ich über dich sagen. Geh schon... da draußen gibt es größere Gefahren als mich." sagte Tuyet lächelnd. "Und wenn du ihnen begegnest würdest du dir wünschen, dass alles so verlaufen wäre, wie ich es geplant hatte." Kapitel 2: Die Flucht "Vielleicht mag dieser Tag kommen. Vielleicht werde ich mir wünschen, dass dein Plan sich erfüllt hat. Aber nur vielleicht. Und selbst wenn dieser Tag kommt... dann werde ich es nicht bereuen dich aufgehalten zu haben. Tuyet du hast mir einmal sehr viel bedeutet und ich dachte das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass du einfach nur eine gute Schauspielerin bist." sagte Lhikan und ging wieder zur Tür, Tuyet stand auf. "Du weißt genau, was du mir bedeutest, Lhikan. Ich hab dir nichts vorgespielt und das werde ich niemals tun. Du kennst mich wie kein anderer mich kennt." sagte Tuyet. "Genau, das tue ich..." sagte Lhikan und griff nach seiner Waffe, doch es war zu spät. Tuyet trat ihn in den Bauch und riss ihm seine Waffe aus der Hand, dann legte sie die Klinge an seine Kehle. "... du hast mich nicht überrascht... ich wusste, dass du das tun würdest. Hälst immer noch an den alten Sitten fest, oder?" fragte Lhikan mit verächtlichem Tonfall in der Stimme. "Ich wollte nicht, dass es so weit kommt, aber ich denke, dass ich dich jetzt benutzen muss, um wieder frei zu sein. Freu dich doch, danach wirst du höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder etwas von mir hören." sagte Tuyet. "Das sind ja gute Aussichten!" sagte Lhikan wütend. Tuyet klopfte an die Tür, welche daraufhin langsam geöffnet wurde. Als Nidhiki und die Wachen sahen, dass Lhikan in Tuyets Gewalt war, griffen sie zu ihren Waffen und richteten sie auf die beiden. Tuyet erwiederte das nur mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln und schleuderte Lhikan gegen Nidhiki. Mit einem gekonnten Tritt knockte sie drei der Ta-Matoraner aus. Die anderen drei Matoraner warfen ihre Lanzen auf Tuyet, doch diese fing alle Lanzen auf und schleuderte sie zurück. So schnell sie konnte, rannte Tuyet aus dem Gefängnis und schickte eine Flut in den Korridor. "Sie ist entkommen!" schrie Nidhiki, der seine Luftkräfte einsetzte, um die Flutwelle zurückzuhalten. Lhikan setzte all seine Elementarenergie ein, um dem Wasser die Wärme zu entziehen, wodurch es gefror. "Dieser Trick funktioniert doch immer wieder." sagte Nidhiki lächelnd. "Mir ist jetzt nicht nach lächeln zu mute. Tuyet ist frei... und sie wird nicht aufhören." sagte Lhikan leise und ging auf den Ausgang des Gefängnisses zu. "Willst du nach ihr suchen?" schrie Nidhiki ihm hinterher. Lhikan wandte sich zu Nidhiki um. "Nein, ich werde nicht nach ihr suchen... irgendwann wird sie mich finden und auf diesen Tag will ich vorbereitet sein!" * * * Tuyet war lange gerannt, bevor sie einen Unterschlupf gefunden hatte. Nun war sie an den Außenbezirken von Metru Nui angekommen, bei der Großen Barriere. Nun saß sie in einer nassen Höhle, in der das Wasser von der Decke tropfte. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und sie konnte erkennen, dass dies keine gewöhnliche Höhle war. "Das sieht aus wie ein Labor... nein, wie ein Versteck. Aber wer sollte sich hier bei der Großen Barriere verstecken?" fragte sich Tuyet. Sie erkundete die Höhle und fand dort Aufzeichnungen eines Plans. Nachdem sie die Steintafel komplett durchgelesen hatte war sie schockiert das Emblem der Bruderschaft der Makuta darunter vorzufinden. "Ich habe richtig vermutet... die Bruderschaft ist Korrupt!" sagte Tuyet zu sich selbst. Auf ein Mal hörte sie Schritte in der Ferne und versteckte sich hinter einer hervorstehenden Felsplatte. Durch den Eingang der Höhle drang nur wenig Licht und dieser kleine Lichtkreis wurde durch eine Siluhette nur noch verkleinert. Turaga Dume? dachte Tuyet verwundert. Ja, die Gestalt hatte die Siluhette von Turaga Dume. Nun schritt der vermeindliche Dume auf den Tisch mit den Aufzeichungen zu und lehnte sich erschöpft darauf. "Verkleidungen sind auch nicht das, was sie einst waren." sagte Turaga Dume mit der unverkennbaren Stimme des Anführers der Bruderschaft der Makuta - Teridax. Nun begann der Herrscher der Makuta mit sich selbst einen Dialog zu führen. "Ich brauche einen neuen Plan, die Dunklen Jäger haben versagt. Wäre der Nui-Stein nun in meinem Besitz könnte ich einfach alle Toa auslöschen. Ein Plan... ein neuer Plan..." sagte Teridax leise zu sich. Tuyet sah sich um, sie musste irgendwie aus dieser Höhle entkommen und dann sah sie es, ein kleiner Tunnel führte zur Großen Barriere. Wenn sie es schaffte unbemerkt bis zur Großen Barriere zu gelangen, konnte sie durch den gewaltigen Tunnel fliehen. Doch sie wusste nicht, dass Teridax sie schon längst bemerkt hatte. Seine Kraft des Gedankenlesens war ihm dabei hilfreich gewesen und er musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als er hörte, über was Tuyet gerade nachdachte. Doch gleichzeitig konnte er eine korrupte Toa in seinem Plan brauchen. Er würde sie ausspionieren müssen, um zu sehen, ob sie ihm hilfreich sein könnte. Kapitel 3: Katastrophe Nidhiki streifte durch die Außenbezirke von Po-Metru. In der Ferne sah er die Skulpturenfelder. Er kam hier nicht gerne vorbei, denn dieses Metru war überfüllt mit Statuen der elf Toa Mangai. Er hang sehr an seinem Team und glaubte fest daran, dass sie alle noch lebten. Lhikan hingegen kam gerne hier her, da er überzeugt war, dass seine Teammitglieder tot waren und er sie nie vergessen wollte. Auf der Schulter einer gewaltigen Skulptur von Toa Nuhkor saß Lhikan und starrte auf das silberne Meer, das Metru Nui umgab. Nun benutzte Nidhiki seine Luftkräfte, um sich zu Lhikan zu katapultieren. Er landete auf der anderen Schulter der Skulptur und starrte ebenfalls auf das Meer. "Du machst dir Vorwürfe, oder?" fragte Nidhiki, ohne jemals seinen Blick vom Meer abzuwenden. "Würdest du dir keine Vorwürfe machen? Ich war ein schlechter Anführer und das ist das schlimmste, das mir je einer sagen könnte." sagte Lhikan. "Niemand hat es gesagt, nur du denkst so. Ich bewundere dich, denn ich könnte nie ein so guter Anführer sein wie du. Lhikan, was passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld. Siehst du das? Die Sonne geht unter, ein weiterer Tag ist vergangen und morgen wird ein weiterer Tag beginnen. Egal wie schwer diese Zeit für uns ist, wir haben immer noch einen Auftrag, wir müssen Metru Nui beschützen." sagte Nidhiki. "Aber wir sind nur zu zweit, wie sollen wir sechs Metru bewachen?" fragte Lhikan mutlos. "Wir sind nur allein, bis unsere Teammitglieder zurückkehren und ich weiß, dass sie es tun werden. Dume würde sie nie in den sicheren Tod schicken!" sagte Nidhiki. "Ich kehre jetzt in mein Metru zurück. Denk darüber nach, was ich dir gesagt habe." fügte Nidhiki hinzu und machte sich auf den Weg nach Le-Metru. Lhikan saß noch eine Weile da und dachte über die Ereignisse des Tages nach. "Nidhiki hat recht, Dume würde ihnen niemals etwas antun..." auf ein Mal fiel es NIdhiki wie Schuppen von den Augen. Tuyet hat etwas geahnt, sie hat ihn vor einer größeren Bedrohung gewarnt. Dume hatte sich schon länger seltsam verhalten, doch vielleicht war es nicht Dume. Jemand musste seine Gestalt angenommen haben und die einzigen die das konnten waren die Wesen von Krahkas Spezies... oder die Makuta. Er musste es prüfen. * * * Inzwischen war es stockdunkle Nacht und Lhikan hatte das Kolosseum erreicht. Es wurde von ca. 50 Vahki Zadakh bewacht. Nun sah er, dass eine kleine Gestalt hastig auf das Kolosseum zugelaufen kam. "Dume! Falls du es wirklich bist!" sagte Lhikan leise zu sich selbst. Dann schlich er leise auf den Eingang des Kolosseums zu. Nun blieb Dume stehen und sah sich nervös um. Er weiß, dass ich hier bin. dachte Lhikan und presste sich gegen die Wand des Kolosseums. "Suchen wir jemanden?" fragte eine dunkle Stimme. Schnell sah sich Lhikan um, doch das letzte was er sah, war eine Faust, die auf seine Maske zuschnellte. Er wurde meterweit durch die Luft geschleudert, bevor er in den Armen eines Zadakh landete. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Turaga Dume auf das Kolosseum zurannte. Jetzt wusste er, dass es nicht Dume sein konnte, denn kein Turaga konnte sich so schnell bewegen. "Krekka!" schrie Lhikan und befreite sich aus dem Griff des Zadakh. Nun kamen auch noch die anderen Zadakh angerannt, doch Lhikan aktivierte seine Hau und starrte sie an. "Verschwindet hier, ihr Vahki! Ich verrichte nur meine Arbeit!" als die Vahki diesen Satz gehört hatten, gingen sie wieder auf ihre Position zurück und bewachten das Kolosseum. "Clever, aber du kommst zu spät!" sagte der Dunkle Jäger und kam auf Lhikan zugelaufen. Der Toa des Feuers bereitete eine vernichtende Attacke vor, doch er konnte sie nicht ausführen, da Metru Nui durch ein gewaltiges Erdbeben erschüttert wurde. "Was ist jetzt los?" schrie Krekka und rannte weg. "Ich bin zu spät! Mata Nui steh uns bei!" sagte Lhikan als er realisierte, was gerade passiert war - Mata Nui war besiegt. Kapitel 4: Vatori Nui Tuyet hatte gewartet bis Teridax die Höhle verlassen hatte, was kurz vor Sonnenuntergang passiert war. Danach wartete sie noch eine kurze Zeit, bevor sie durch den Tunnel zur Großen Barriere gelangte. Nun gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder in die Stadt der Legenden zurückkehren und riskieren von Lhikan oder Nidhiki gefangen genommen zu werden, oder durch die Große Barriere in das Unbekannte zu gehen. Tuyet musste nicht nachdenken und entschied sich für den Tunnel. Sie tastete sich durch die dunklen feuchten Höhlenwände und bemerkte dabei nicht die zwei gelben Augen, die sie beobachteten, jedoch desinteressiert weiterzogen. Habe ich wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen? fragte sich Tuyet, während sie durch den Tunnel stolperte. Sie war hier noch nie gewesen und wusste deshalb auch nicht, wie lange sie noch laufen musste, geschweige denn was sie am anderen Ende des Ganges erwartete. Tuyet tastete sich weiter voran und griff nach einem Stein, der jedoch abfiel und mit lautem knall auf den Boden fiel, kurz darauf wurde der gesamte Tunnel erschüttert und Tuyet konnte den herunterfallenden Brocken nur durch die Hilfe ihrer Maske der Unberührbarkeit entkommen. Das Beben dauerte ca. zwanzig Minuten. Nachdem sie etwa eine halbe Stunde nach dem Beben ruhig stehen geblieben war, machte sich Tuyet erneut auf den Weg. Die Toa des Wassers hatte aufgehört zu schätzen wie lange sie unterwegs war. Nach vielen Stunden sah sie etwas in der Ferne, ein Licht. Sie war bereit ihre Elementarkräfte zu benutzen, erkannte jedoch, dass das Licht lediglich der Ausgang des Tunnels war. Sie war die ganze Nacht gelaufen und am anderen Ende des Tunnels schien das Tageslicht herein. Tuyet blickte aus dem Ausgang und fand eine sandige Insel vor, auf der sich tausende von mechanischen Wesen rumtrieben. Vorsichtig betrat sie die sandige Insel und wurde sofort von den Bohrok bemerkt. Diese blieben kurz reglos stehen, bevor sie auf Tuyet zurannten. Als die Bohrok ihre Waffen erhoben, wusste Tuyet, dass das kein Begrüßungskomitee werden würde. Sie sah sich um und sah das Meer links von sich. Ohne zu überlegen stürzte sie sich in die Wellen. Tuyet wollte nur noch schwimmen, weg von diesem Ort, weg von diesen Kreaturen. Sie war völlig aufgewühlt und bemerkte nun, dass das Wasser zu leuchten begann. Schockiert sah sie sich um und bemerkte die kleinen Fragmente, die im Wasser trieben und langsam versanken. "Der Nui-Stein!" schrie sie überrascht und benutzte ihre Elementarkräfte, um das Wasser, in dem sich die Fragmente des Nui-Steins befanden, zu einer Kugel über ihrem Kopf zu formen. Nun konzentrierte sie sich, um die Fragmente in die Mitte der Kugel zu pressen. Dann ließ sie das Wasser langsam abtropfen und entzog den Splittern sämtliche Feuchtigkeit, wodurch sie wieder zu einem Stein wurden. Tuyet wusste, dass der Stein nun repariert war, er sah jedoch ganz anders aus. Er leuchtete stärker als er es zuvor getan hatte und es kam Tuyet so vor, als würde er nun auch Energie ausstrahlen. Doch darüber konnte sich Tuyet später noch Gedanken machen, sie musste nun einen Ort finden, an dem sie schlafen konnte, denn sie war fix und fertig. Nach einigen Stunden des Schwimmens sah sie in der Ferne eine Insel, von der dunkle Wolken aufstiegen. Mit ihrer letzten Kraft erzeugte sie eine große Welle, die sie an die Oberfläche der Insel schwämmte. Erschöpft blieb Tuyet liegen und schlief ein. Da sie schlief, konnte Tuyet nicht miterleben, dass die Energie, die der Nui-Stein ausstrahlte dazu beitrug die Vegetation auf der Insel zu beschleunigen. Bäume wuchsen, wo vorher noch sandige Küste war. In einem nahegelegenen Teich, dessen Wasser brauner war als die Abwässer von Po-Metru, begannen kleine Einzeller zu Wesen von der Größe von Matoranern heranzuwachsen und schwammen mit unförmigen Bewegungen an die Oberfläche. Die Wesen sahen sich um und fanden sich in einem wild bewälderten Dschungel wieder. Über sich sahen sie klaren blauen Himmel, der durch eine giftgrüne Wolke unterbrochen wurde. "Was... was ist das?" fragte eines der Wesen. Er und die Mitglieder dieser neugeborenen Spezies sahen sich um und folgten der Wolke. Sie kam aus einem gewaltigen Steintrichter, der sich direkt in der Mitte der Insel befand. Die Wesen musterten den Vulkan von der Ferne, da sie es nicht wagten näher heran zu gehen. Was sie nicht wussten war, dass der Vulkan lebte - belebt durch eine mächtige Maske, die sich im Zentrum des Vulkans befand. Was sie auch nicht wussten war, dass die Insel zuvor ein Teil der Kuppel war, die Metru Nui umschloss und dass diese Teile nur durch die Große Katastrophe an die Oberfläche gelangten, zusammen mit dieser mächtigen Maske. * * * Teridax beendete sein mentales Gespräch und wartete zufrieden in Dumes Kammer. Sein Plan hatte perfekt funktioniert, doch nun musste er sich um Tuyet kümmern. Aus diesem Grund hatte er zwei seiner Fähigsten Lakeien nach Metru Nui bestellt - Krika und Icarax - und nur wenig später standen die beiden in seiner Kammer. "Ich habe euch schon erwartet, was hat denn so lange gebraucht?" fragte Teridax ungeduldig. "Wir hatten noch ein Projekt zu erledigen." sagte Krika desinteressiert und sah sich in der Kammer um. "Sogar auf Destral sieht es besser aus." "Das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich euch gerufen habe. Ich habe zwei wichtige Aufträge, die ich nur den zuverlässigsten Makuta übertragen kann." sagte Teridax. "Wir sind ganz ohr." sagte Icarax. "Gut. Icarax, du wirst dich um die beiden Toa der Insel kümmern, während ich die Matoraner im Kolosseum beschäftige. Krika du wirst durch die Große Barriere reisen, um eine Toa zu suchen, die mir entkommen konnte. Du wirst sie nicht töten, du wirst ihr lediglich etwas wegnehmen - den Nui-Stein... oder besser gesagt, die Fragmente. Reiß ihr jedes einzelne Fragment aus der Rüstung und lass sie leiden, aber wehe sie stirbt, dann wirst du ihr direkt in die Unterwelt folgen und du weißt wie sehr sich Atakus über Besuch von anderen Makuta freut." sagte Teridax. Kapitel 5: To-Matoraner Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende, als Tuyet erwachte. Langsam erhob sie sich und starrte in Richtung Meer. Hab ich das alles nur geträumt? Bin ich auf Metru Nui? dachte sie sich und streckte eine Hand in das Wasser, doch es fühlte sich nicht wie die flüssige Protodermis an, die sie kannte. Das alles ist wirklich passiert? fragte sich Tuyet, fühlte jedoch keine Reue in sich. "Wer bist du!" sagte eine dunkle Stimme. Tuyet drehte sich erschrocken um und war erstaunt eine Horde von Matoranern zu sehen - jedenfalls sahen sie so ähnlich aus. "Ihr solltet eigentlich eine Toa erkennen, wenn ihr einer begegnet, aber da ihr es nicht tut, nehme ich einmal an, dass ihr noch nie einer Toa begegnet seid." erklärte Tuyet. In diesem Moment kam ihr ein Gedanke, wenn diese Matoraner keine Toa kannten, dann konnte sie hier ein neues Leben beginnen - und hier würde ihr Plan in Erfüllung gehen. "Nein! Wir wissen nicht was eine Toa ist, da wir selbst vor wenigen Stunden noch geistlose Einzeller waren." erklärte das Matoraner-ähnliche Wesen. Es ging auf Tuyet zu und zertrat dabei beinahe einen kleinen Käfer. Der Matoraner nahm den Käfer auf die Hand und er begann schwarz zu leuchten, innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden übertrug er die Lebensenergie des Käfers auf sich, wodurch sich der Käfer in nichts auflöste. "Wie... wie hast du das getan?" fragte Tuyet überrascht. "Ich benutze nur die Kraft, die mir vom großen Vulkan gegeben wurde. Dieser Käfer war es nicht wert zu leben, da er nichts für das Überleben der Insel beiträgt, also habe ich die Energie auf mich übertragen. Der Vulkan schenkt uns Kraft und er schenkt uns Wissen." sagte der Matoraner. "Wesen wie euch bin ich noch nie begegnet." sagte Tuyet. "Ich werde euch To-Matoraner nennen, Matoraner des Todes. Und du, du bekommst den Namen Trosa von mir. Auf meiner Sprache heißt das "der Vernünftige". Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass wir zwei viel gemeinsam haben, doch vertrauen kann ich dir nicht." sagte Tuyet und stieß den Matoraner wieder zurück in die Menge. "Ich habe nicht vor euch irgendetwas anzutun, nein. Ich will euch helfen den Stellenwert zu bekommen, den ihr im Universum verdient. Ihr seid mächtige Waffen, und ich werde von diesen Waffen gebrauch machen." erklärte Tuyet. "Wir lassen uns nicht benutzen!" erwiederte Trosa. "Natürlich nicht, niemand lässt sich gerne benutzen und das werde ich auch nicht tun. Ich komme nicht von hier, ich bin nicht aus einem Einzeller entstanden so wie ihr. Mein Land liegt weit weg von hier, in einer Welt, die ihr euch nicht ausmalen könnt. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ihr in dieser Welt keine Chance habt, ihr braucht mich... und ich brauche euch." sagte Tuyet. "Wofür brauchst du uns?" fragte Trosa nachdenklich. "Meine Heimat hat mich verbannt und die Zeit der Rache ist gekommen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Verbannung verdient habe, doch sie wissen nicht, dass sie in ihr Verderben rennen. Sie brauchen mich, damit ich die Ordnung wiederherstelle, aber sie wissen es nicht. Ich werde ihnen einen Denkzettel geben. Macht mich zu eurer Anführerin und ich werde euch alles beibringen, was ich weiß." "Woher sollen wir wissen, dass wir dir vertrauen können?" fragte Trosa. "Vertrauen? Du bist ein wertloser Einzeller, du hast keine Ahnung was Vertrauen bedeutet, aber wenn ihr euch auf mich verlasst, werde ich euch die Bedeutung dieses Begriffes erläutern, ich werde euch zeigen was Vertrauen ist und dass ihr mir vertrauen könnt." antwortete Tuyet. Die To-Matoraner sahen sich kurz an und berieten sich dann eine Weile. "Wir sind einverstanden, Toa Tuyet." erwiederte Trosa. Tuyet lächelte unbemerkt und sah ihre neue Armee an. "Gut, ihr habt die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Doch bevor ich euch helfen kann brauche ich eine Festung. Eine Festung, die den Vulkan umschließt. Er versorgt euch wertlose Wesen mit Wissen, dann wird er mir noch mehr geben." sagte Tuyet und lief unbeirrt in den Dschungel. Die Meute von Matoranern folgte ihr. Zufrieden blickte Tuyet in die Zukunft und in ihre Faust, in der sich der Nui-Stein befand. Bereite dich gut vor, Lhikan. Dein Ende ist gekommen. dachte Tuyet. Sie merkte nicht, dass die giftigen Dämpfe auf der Insel ihren Geist langsam zerfetzten. Kapitel 6: Makuta Krika Wenig später hatte Tuyet den Vulkan erreicht, dicht hinter ihr waren ihre neuen Lakeien. "Meine Festung soll so hoch werden wie der Vulkan und ihn komplett verschließen, ich will drei Eingänge haben, einen hier, einen auf der Westseite und einen auf der Ostseite. Ich will eine Brücke haben, die vom inneren der Festung bis über die Mitte des Vulkans führt. Habt ihr das verstanden?" fragte Tuyet. Die To-Matoraner sahen sich kurz an und stießen Trosa vor, Tuyets offiziellen Kontaktmann. "Wir sind nicht sicher, ob wir den Vulkan bebauen dürfen. Er hat uns Leben und Weisheit geschenkt, sollen wir ihm so dafür danken?" fragte Trosa und sah Tuyet verwundert an. "Ihr habt mich zu eurem Oberhaupt gemacht, das heißt, dass ihr meine Befehle befolgen werdet. Und wenn der Vulkan wirklich wütend wird, habe ich meine Mittel, um ihn wieder ruhig zu stellen." sagte Tuyet und aktivierte den Nui-Stein, sofort saugte er alle möglichen Energien ein und übertrug sie auf Tuyet. Bevor Tuyet den Stein "repariert" hatte, war er nur in der Lage die Energien von Toa zu absorbieren, doch die neue Version war gefährlicher, denn sie saugte jede Energie ein. So erstellte Tuyet eine gewaltige Gewitterwolke über der Insel, die sie von dem dämmernden Licht der Sonne absperrte. "Du wirst uns vor der Wut des Vulkans beschützen?" fragte Trosa. "Was habe ich euch über Vertrauen gesagt?" fragte Tuyet. "Unter meiner Führung wird euch nichts zustoßen." sagte Tuyet. In Gedanken beendete sie ihren Satz jedoch noch jedenfalls noch nicht jetzt.... Tuyet sah sich um, sie hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit den Matoranern des Todes, da sie noch nicht wussten, dass sie bald alle tot sein werden. "Wann sollen wir mit dem Bau der Festung beginnen?" fragte Trosa. "So bald wie möglich, sie sollte so schnell wie es geht fertig sein, denn ich brauche einen Ort, an dem ich meine Pläne ausarbeiten kann." antwortete Tuyet. "Und werden wir auch in der Festung leben?" fragte ein To-Matoraner aus der Menge. "Nein! Ihr werdet euch eure eigenen Dörfer errichten, eines westlich und eines östlich von meiner Festung. Die Festung wird der Verbindungsort der beiden Dörfer sein, doch niemand wird sie betreten dürfen, ohne meine Einwilligung zu erhalten. Ich werde euch jetzt aufteilen." sagte Tuyet und spaltete die Gruppe in zwei kleinere Gruppen, die nun zusammen in einem Dorf leben sollten. Die Dörfer benannte Tuyet To-Tori und Va-Tori und sie gab jedem Matoraner einen Namen. "Wir werden morgen mit den Bauarbeiten der Festung beginnen, jeweils die Hälfte unserer Dörfer wird sich um die Festung kümmern, während die anderen Hälften die Dörfer aufbauen." sagte Trosa. Tuyet war es recht, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass der Bau der Festung länger dauern würde, doch noch konnte sie ihr wahres Gesicht nicht zeigen. Der Schlüssel zu ihrem Erfolg lag nämlich in einem Wort - und dieses Wort hieß Vertrauen. * * * Tuyet hatte sich von den To-Matoranern abgesondert. Sie mochte es nicht in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Die Matoraner des Todes gaben ihr ein ungutes Gefühl und wenn sie zu sich selbst ehrlich war, gestand sie sich ein, dass sie sich vor ihnen ekelte. Nun saß sie vor einer kleinen Höhle vor einem Lagerfeuer und starrte in die Flamme. Das Feuer weckte in ihr die Erinnerungen an die alten Abenteuer, die sie als Toa Mangai erlebt hatte. War es das wirklich wert? Wieso habe ich alles aufgegeben und mich selbst verraten? fragte sich Tuyet, doch sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell. Tuyet beschloss nun schlafen zu gehen und löschte die Flamme. Sie merkte nicht, dass Krika sie schon seit einer Stunde beobachtete und nur auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte. Er hatte eine Form angenommen, die perfekt für den Sumpf geeignet war und schlich sich nun von hinten an Tuyet an. Die Toa des Wassers drehte sich blitzschnell um und schleuderte einen Wasserstrahl auf den Makuta. "Denkst du ich hätte dich nicht bemerkt? Was machst du einfältiger Makuta hier auf meiner Insel?" fragte Tuyet wütend. "Ich bin gekommen, um das zu holen, was rechtmäßig der Bruderschaft der Makuta gehört! Entweder du gibst mir den Nui-Stein oder ich nehme ihn mir und foltere dich ein wenig!" erwiederte Krika. Tuyet antwortete nur mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln und griff erneut an. Dieses Mal war der Makuta vorbereitet und kletterte auf einen Baum. "Das ist wohl der Kampfstil der Makuta, immer der Bedrohung aus dem Weg gehen und hoffen, dass sie sich in Luft auflöst, aber das hat bei mir noch nie funktioniert." schrie Tuyet. "Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal." erwiederte Krika und machte sich bereit für einen Angriff. Kapitel 7: Mutation Krika stürzte sich von dem Baum, um Tuyet mit seinen vier Beinen an den Boden zu halten, doch Tuyet wich aus und gab dem Makuta einen Tritt in die Seite. "Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten? Hast du etwa vergessen, dass wir Makuta nur Gas in einer Rüstung sind?" fragte Krika. Tuyet sah ihn mit einem aufgezwungenem Lächeln an. "Nein, vergessen habe ich es nicht. Doch wenn sich deine Rüstung nicht bewegen kann, hast du nur noch deine langweiligen Kräfte." sagte Tuyet, während sie den Sumpfboden mit ihrer Elementarkraft in ein Moor verwandelte, in dem sich die Mutagene des Vulkans mit den Viren des Sumpfbodens mischten. Krika versank in der braunen Brühe und setzte die Kraft seines Powerschreis ein. Tuyet musste sich die Ohren halten, da der Schrei zu laut war. "Langweilige Kräfte? Ich kann mich immer noch in ein fliegendes Rahi verwandeln!" sagte Krika und verwandelte sich in einen kleinen Mira-Vogel. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken war Krika wieder frei und verwandelte sich erneut in ein vierbeiniges Sumpfwesen. Tuyet saß immer noch, vor Schmerzen gekrümmt, auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Kopf. "Mach es mir nicht so leicht dir einen Nui-Stein abzunehmen, wo bleibt denn dabei der Spaß?" fragte Krika. "Du wirst den Stein niemals bekommen!" schrie Tuyet und stürzte sich auf Krika. Sie riss den Makuta von seinen Füßen und die beiden stürzten in das von Tuyet erstellte Moor. Mit aller Kraft versuchte Krika wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen, schaffte es jedoch nicht, da das Moor zu dick war. Tuyet benutzte all ihre Elementaren Kräfte, um das Wasser beiseite zu schieben, doch es war zu viel. Schließlich gelang es Tuyet und sie atmete tief ein. Einige Meter von ihr entfernt durchbrach Krika die Oberfläche des Moors. "Du machst mich langsam wirklich wütend!" schrie Krika und bewegte sich langsam auf Tuyet zu. Die Toa des Wassers kontrollierte jeden Tropfen Wasser im Moor und schleuderte diese auf Krika. Gleichzeitig schob sie sich aus dem Moor und zog den Nui-Stein hervor, um Energien zu absorbieren. "Dein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen!" sagte Tuyet und bereitete sich auf eine vernichtende Attacke vor, als sie auf ein Mal einen starken Schmerz verspürte. Sie krümmte sich und ging zu Boden. Auf ein Mal begann sie zu leuchten und ihr Körper veränderte sich. Aus ihren Händen wurden Krallen und sie bekamen Verlängerungen. Ihre Beine wurden kürzer und schwächer. Ihr Körper wurde plump und ihre Maske verschmolz mit ihrem Gesicht. "Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" fragte Tuyet den Makuta, der sich immer noch nicht befreit hatte. "Ich habe nichts gemacht, das liegt wohl an deiner besonderen Mischung hier im Moor!" sagte Krika lachend, doch nun veränderte er sich auch. Seine Arme wurden kürzer und seine Beine lang und stark. Er nahm die Form eines Toa-ähnlichen Wesens an und hatte es somit leichter sich aus dem Moor zu retten. Er ging langsam auf Tuyet zu und richtete seine Waffe auf sie. "Willst du mich töten?" fragte Tuyet furchtlos, während sie vor Schmerz zuckte. "Nein, ich werde dich am Leben lassen, aber nur damit du bereust, dass ich dich nicht getötet habe. Ich bin gekommen um den Stein zu holen... und das werde ich jetzt tun." sagte Krika. Tuyet sah den Makuta unverfroren an und hob den Nui-Stein in die Luft. Mit aller Kraft, die sie noch hatte schleuderte sie den Nui-Stein durch die Luft in den Dschungel. "Du willst ihn haben? Dann such ihn gefälligst!" sagte Tuyet. Krika lächelte und drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Tuyet den Stein geworfen hatte. Er war überrascht eine Meute Matoraner vorzufinden. "Soll ich sie dir vorstellen?" fragte Tuyet. "Das sind meine Helfer." "Soll mich das etwa beeindrucken?" fragte Krika und ging auf die Matoraner zu, doch je näher er ihnen kam, umso mehr merkte er, dass er schwächer wurde. "Was tun diese Wesen mit mir?" fragte der erbarmungslose Makuta. "Wieso verliere ich meine Energie?" "Sie haben eine besondere Fähigkeit." sagte Tuyet, deren Schmerzen nun nachgelassen hatten. Sie richtete sich auf und legte ihre neuen scharfen Krallen um Krikas Hals. "Verschwinde von dieser Insel und wage es ja nicht wieder zurückzukehren. Hast du mich verstanden?" fragte Tuyet bedrohlich. "Ich werde gehen, aber mein Auftrag ist noch nicht erfüllt. Wir sehen uns bald wieder." versprach Krika und verwandelte sich in einen Lohrak. Wenig später war er im dunklen Nachthimmel verschwunden. Kapitel 8: Ein neuer Matoraner Krika rannte durch die Große Barriere. Seine Kanohi Crast, die Maske der Abstoßung, half ihm dabei sehr schnell durch den Tunnel zu reisen. Wenig später war er wieder auf Metru Nui. Nun musste er Teridax aufsuchen und ihm berichten was passiert war. Er fürchtete sich nicht vor Teridax' Zorn, er kannte Teridax. Krika würde zwar Ärger bekommen, doch mehr auch nicht. Teridax brauchte Lakeien, da er es hasste sich selbst die Finger schmutzig zu machen. Teridax hatte gesagt, dass er die Matoraner im Kolosseum ablenken würde, während Icarax sich um die Toa kümmern sollte. Aus diesem Grund beschloss Krika zuerst zum Kolosseum zu gehen. Er nahm die Form eines Vahki Vorzakh an und machte sich auf den Weg. Nur kurze Zeit später stand er vor dem gewaltigen Gebäude, das von Vahki Zadakh bewacht wurde. Auf dem gesamten Weg hatte er keinen Matoraner gesehen, was darauf hindeutete, dass sie wirklich alle im Kolosseum versammelt waren. Nun hörte Krika durch die Lautsprecheranlage im Kolosseum, wie Teridax als Turaga Dume das Wort ergriff. "Liebe Matoraner von Metru Nui, wir durchleben gerade eine schwere Zeit. Tuyet konnte entkommen, aber macht euch keine Sorgen, denn Lhikan und Nidhiki sind bereits auf der Suche nach ihr und werden sie finden. Solange wird Metru Nui jedoch unbeschützt sein." erklärte der falsche Turaga Dume. Krika benutzte seine Teleportationskraft, um sich unbemerkt zu Teridax zu teleportieren. "Teridax, ich muss kurz mit dir sprechen." sagte der Makuta. Teridax reagierte verärgert über das plötzliche Auftauchen von Krika. "Aus diesem Grund habe ich beschlossen, dass ihr alle vorrübergehend in diese Kapseln gehen sollt, um euch selbst zu beschützen." sagte Teridax und zeigte auf das runde Feld in der Mitte des Kolosseums, das nun herunterfuhr und einige Sekunden später mit tausenden runden Kapseln darauf wieder auftauchte. "Die Vahki werden euch helfen in die Kapseln zu gelangen." sagte Teridax und schaltete das Mikrofon aus. "Was ist los, Krika? Hast du den Nui-Stein!?" schrie Teridax wütend. "Nein, ich habe ihn nicht. Tuyet hat mich in einem Kampf besiegt. Sie hat auch eine kleine Armee von Matoranern, die mir die Lebensenergie aussaugen wollten!" erklärte Krika. "Was? Matoraner, die die Energie entziehen? Das ist doch nicht möglich. Ich muss meine Pläne erneut ändern." sagte Teridax und schaltete das Mikrofon wieder ein. "Hört zu liebe Matoraner, es hat den Anschein, dass Tuyet gefunden wurde. Es ist also nicht mehr nötig, dass ihr euch in die Kapseln begebt." verkündete Teridax. "Wieso hast du das getan? Sie müssen ihr Gedächtnis verlieren!" sagte Krika. "Ja, aber mein Plan hat sich geändert. Ich werde Tuyet suchen und diese Matoraner genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, denn wenn es stimmt was du sagst, dann sind Tuyets Matoraner für meinen Plan sehr viel hilfreicher als diese schwachen Wesen. Und falls du mich angelogen hast kann ich diese Matoraner immer noch einsperren, aber ich hoffe für dich, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast! Geh nach Destral, warte dort auf Icarax. Er weiß was zu tun ist." sagte Teridax und begleitete Krika aus dem Kolosseum. * * * Tuyet saß ruhig da, während die To-Matoraner damit begannen ihre Festung zu bauen. Ihr war klar, dass der Bau mindestens sechs Monate in Anspruch nehmen würde, doch das war ihr im Moment egal. Sie hatte eine neue Gestalt und konnte noch nicht richtig mit dieser umgehen. Sie sah in eine klare Wasserquelle und war durch ihren eigenen Anblick angewiedert. Nun schlug sie mit ihrer Hand auf die Wasseroberfläche, sodass das Bild verschwomm, in der Hoffnung, dass sie danach wieder ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt sehen konnte. Doch das geschah nicht. "Ich habe keine Zeit dafür zu lernen, wie ich mit diesem Körper umgehen kann." sagte Tuyet leise zu sich selbst. Teridax saß hinter ihr in einem Busch und nahm nun die Gestalt eines To-Matoraners an. Dann kam er aus dem Busch und setzte sich leise neben Tuyet. "Vielleicht kann ich dir ja dabei helfen." "Habe ich dir erlaubt dich dort hinzusetzen?" fragte Tuyet völlig perplex als sie den Matoraner sah. "Hey, dich kenne ich nicht. Ich habe doch jedem einzelnen Matoraner hier einen Namen gegeben, aber du kommst mir gänzlich unbekannt und doch vertraut vor." bemerkte Tuyet. Teridax dachte nach was er als nächstes sagen sollte. "Doch, ich war da. Du hast mir den Namen Kuhul gegeben, erinnerst du dich nicht?" fragte Teridax. "Nein und ich wüsste auch nicht, wieso ich die Kuhul nennen sollte, das klingt so ähnlich wie Kahul, das matoranische Wort für Verräter." erwiederte Tuyet. "Ich weiß nicht wieso du mich so genannt hast, ich weiß nur, dass du es getan hast. Was sind deine Pläne? Warum sitzt du hier nur rum? Willst du dich nicht an deiner Heimat rächen?" fragte Kuhul. "Du weißt, dass ich das vorhabe, aber ich brauche noch einen guten Plan." erwiederte Tuyet. "Einen guten Plan? Ich schätze da kann ich dir aushelfen." sagte Kuhul mit verheißungsvollem Ton in der Stimme. Kapitel 9: Der Plan "Ein Plan? Was für einen Plan hast du denn?" fragte Tuyet ungläubig. "Du wurdest gestern erst geschaffen, du hast keine Ahnung was in meinem Universum vor sich geht und ich denke nicht, dass der Vulkan dieser Insel dir auch dieses Wissen in dein kleines Gehirn gelegt hat. Nein, einen Plan muss ich selbst ausdenken." "Es ist aber ein totsicherer Plan. Wir müssen diese Festung in ein Bollwerk verwandeln! Stell dir vor, dass diese Insel hier uneinnehmbar ist. Wir müssen dann nicht zu unseren Feinden kommen, weil sie zu uns kommen werden. Und wenn sie hier herkommen dann sind wir klar im Vorteil, denn wir kennen die Gegend!" erklärte Kuhul. "Du hast recht, das wäre ein Vorteil, aber ein Vorteil wäre auch, wenn wir sie durch die Große Barriere überraschen." sagte Tuyet. "Große Barriere? Passen wir alle dort in einer Formation durch? Es ist wichtig, dass wir eine Formation bilden, anders wird es uns nicht gelingen deine Heimat zu erobern. Ein Kampf braucht Struktur, um richtig ausgeführt zu werden. Auf dieser Insel können wir eine Struktur entwickeln, die nur wir durchschauen können. Ich stehe völlig auf deiner Seite Tuyet, vertrau mir." sagte Kuhul. Tuyet wusste nicht warum, aber sie vertraute dem Matoraner, denn dieser To-Matoraner war nicht wie die anderen - er hatte einen Verstand... einen bösen Verstand. "Ich bin einverstanden, du wirst mir bei der Planung helfen, aber wehe du erzählst einem anderen To-Matoraner davon!" drohte Tuyet. "Keine Sorge, es wird unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben." sagte Kuhul. "Gut, wir fangen gleich mit der Planung an, ich muss zuvor jedoch erst etwas suchen, das ich verloren habe." sagte Tuyet und stand auf. Kuhul nickte ihr zu. Hätte er gewusst, dass sich Tuyet auf die Suche nach dem Nui-Stein machte, wäre er bestimmt mitgegangen, doch nun nutzte er die Gelegenheit, um Icarax mental zu kontaktieren. Icarax. Hör mir zu! Am anderen Ende der Großen Barriere von Metru Nui befindet sich eine große Insel. Westlich von dieser Insel befindet sich eine weitere Insel, über der eine gewaltige grüne Wolke schwebt. Ihr habt genau ein Jahr zeit eine Armee vorzubereiten. Heute in einem Jahr werdet ihr diese westliche Insel angreifen. Jeder Makuta wird mitgeschickt. Jeder Rahkshi wird mitgeschickt und sag Chirox, dass bis dahin die Schattenegel fehlerfrei sein müssen. Teridax musste nur kurz auf eine Antwort waren. Gut, Teridax. Was sollen wir mit Lhikan und Nidhiki machen? fragte Icarax. Macht sie zu Schatten-Toa, sie können in diesem Krieg ebenfalls hilfreich sein. erwiederte Teridax. Der Makuta in Matoraner Gestalt lächelte. Die Makuta waren gerade dabei eine Armee zu erschaffen. Jedes Wesen, das auf der Seite der Bruderschaft stand würde in diesen Krieg ziehen... und keines davon würde überleben. Erfahre wie es mit Lhikan und Nidhiki weitergeht in: Eine Welt ohne Toa Beinahe zwölf Monate vergingen. Vatori Nui war eine gewaltige Festung mit einer Mauer, die nur schwer zu überwinden war. Über die Zeit hatten die Energien des Nui-Steins und der Maske im Vulkan die Zahl der To-Matoraner von ca. 200 auf genau 596 erhöht. Die Schöpfung hatte ebenfalls bestialische Rahi hervorgebracht, die von den To-Matoranern gezähmt und nun als Kriegs-Rahi verwendet wurden. Überall auf der Mauer waren gewaltige Verteidigungsanlagen angebracht, die auf primitive Art und Weise funktionierten. Tuyets Festung war ebenfalls fertiggestellt. Tuyet stand nun auf der Brücke, die bis zur Mitte des Vulkans führte. Neben ihr stand ihr treuer Berater, der To-Matoraner Kuhul. "Der Plan geht auf. Die Insel ist fast uneinnehmbar." sagte Kuhul. "Das ist wahr, aber woher wissen wir, wann unsere Feinde uns angreifen werden?" fragte Tuyet. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird mit der Zeit kommen, doch auf diese Zeit müssen wir vorbereitet sein. Die Zeit ist gekommen den letzten Schritt unseres Plans durchzuführen. Aber natürlich nur wenn du dafür auch bereit bist." sagte Kuhul. "Ob ich bereit bin willst du wissen? Ich warte schon seit fast einem Jahr auf diesen Tag. Meine Rache kann kommen, und sie wird blutig!" sagte Tuyet und bereitete sich vor den letzten Schritt des Plans einzuleiten. Teridax rieb sich die Hände, auch er war gespannt. Noch vier Tage würde es dauern... vier Tage bis das Jahr vorbei war und die Bruderschaft der Makuta angreifen würde. Dies sollte das Ende der Bruderschaft werden und gleichzeitig der Anfang einer Ära der Schatten. Kapitel 10: Der Anfang Es erforderte ein Opfer, um den Vulkan der Insel zu kontrollieren. Vor einigen Monaten hatte Tuyet das herausgefunden. Und nun zog sie den To-Matoraner Telemik herbei und warf ihn in den Vulkan, den sie Vator getauft hatte. Nur auf diese Weise konnte sie dem lebendigen Vulkan befehle erteilen und nun war die Zeit gekommen, um den größten Befehl auszusprechen, den sie auf dieser Insel je ausgesprochen hatte. Sie sah wie der To-Matoraner in der heißen Brühe verschwand und sprach die Worte aus. "Bewege dich in das Zentrum der östlichen Insel!" Sagte Tuyet, woraufhin sie ein kleines Rucken wahrnahm. "Es hat funktioniert. Bald werden wir im Zentrum der Insel sein." sagte Kuhul zuversichtlich. "Aber was ist mit den Gestalten, die dort auf der Insel leben? Als ich das erste Mal auf dieser Insel war, waren dort viele kleine Wesen, die mich angreifen wollten." sagte Tuyet. Kuhul musste stark überlegen was er als nächstes sagen sollte. Er durfte Tuyet nicht verraten, dass die Wesen in wirklichkeit Bohrok hießen, denn das konnte er als To-Matoraner nicht wissen, also tat er so als wisse er überhaupt nichts. "Kleine Wesen?" fragte Kuhul scheinheilig. "Du wirst sie schon sehen, wenn wir an der Insel angekommen sind." sagte Tuyet. Nur langsam bewegte sich die Insel und deshalb dauerte es einen Tag, bis man die Insel Mata Nui überhaupt am Horizont sehen konnte. In dem einen Jahr, das Tuyet auf Vatori Nui verbracht hatte, war die Insel immer weiter weggetrieben und deshalb war es ein umso längerer Weg. Einen halben Tag später lag die Insel kurz vor der Küste von Metru Nui. "Meintest du diese kleinen Gestalten?" fragte Kuhul als er einen Schwarm Bohrok Gahlok aus einem großen Loch in der Erde rennen sah. "Ja. Sie sind wieder da... und sie... sie reinigen die Insel. Das letzte Mal als ich hier war gab es noch einige Felsen und tote pflanzen, doch die sind nun alle verschwunden. Sie ebnen die Insel, doch wofür?" nun wurde Tuyet eines klar. "Wenn sie die Insel ebnen, dann wollen sie bestimmt auch das Wasser ebnen!" sagte Tuyet alarmiert. Tuyet wusste, dass sie schnell handeln musste, denn nun kamen auch Bohrok von anderen Farben an die Oberfläche, um Vatori Nui zu zerstören. "Was passiert da?" fragte Kuhul und zeigte auf den Himmel. Der Vulkan begann nun viel mehr Dampf zu produzieren als er es sonst tat und es sah so aus als ob der Dampf auf die Bohrok zuflog, ja bevor die Bohrok die Küste von Vatori Nui erreichen konnten, wurden sie von einer Wolke aus Dampf umschlossen. "Ich kann nicht sehen was da passiert, was ist, wenn sie aus der Wolke springen und uns angreifen?" fragte Tuyet. "Willst du das wirklich herausfinden?" fragte Kuhul und starrte Tuyet fragend an. Der Blick auf Tuyets Gesicht beantwortete die Frage mit "Nein". Jedoch stellten sich Tuyets Befürchtungen als unnötig dar, denn die Wolke löste sich einige Momente später auf und dort wo vorhin noch Bohrok standen, standen nun heroische Gestalten. "Die... die sehen aus wie ich... sie sehen aus wie Toa." sagte Tuyet verblüfft. "Ja, jeder blaue sieht gleich aus, jeder schwarze sieht gleich aus, jeder grüne... jede Farbe sieht gleich aus, genau wie es die kleinen Wesen taten... das sind die kleinen Wesen." sagte Kuhul überrascht. "Der Dampf muss sie in eine alternative Form verwandelt haben." sagte Teridax, der wusste, dass Bohrok eigentlich aus Av-Matoranern entstanden. Der Dampf hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht in Bohrok sondern in Toa verwandelt wurden. Zufrieden lächelte Tuyet, als sie merkte, dass diese neuen Toa auf ihren Befehl reagierten und ihre Sprache verstanden, jedoch keinen eigenen Willen hatten. "Die Zeit ist gekommen! Wir werden die Inseln verschmelzen lassen." schrie Tuyet so laut sie konnte. Die neuen Toa des Wassers schoben durch ihre Elementaren Energien das Wasser beiseite und die neuen Toa des Steins erstellten eine Öffnung, durch die Vatori Nui in die Mitte der Insel trieb. Nun waren Vatori und Mata Nui eins, im Zentrum der neu geschaffenen Insel befand sich Vatori Nui, das von einem Ring aus Wasser umgeben wurde, bevor sie durch die gespaltene Landmasse von Mata Nui eingemantelt wurde. Epilog Die Toa der Erde verbanden Vatori Nui und Mata Nui durch zehn Brücken, die alle in gleichbleibendem Abstand erschaffen wurden. Währenddessen ging Tuyet zurück in ihre Festung und holte den Matoraner Masaih aus dem Kerker. Er war einer der drei Matoraner, der vor einigen Monaten versucht hatte Tuyet den Nui-Stein zu stehlen. Nun zerrte sie ihn auf die Brücke über dem Vulkan und schleuderte ihn vergnügt hinein. Sie genoss es so viel Macht zu haben... und das war erst der Anfang. Tuyet hatte die Kontrolle über das Gehirn der Insel und gerade hatte sie es gefüttert. In den letzten Monaten merkten die Matoraner wie sich Tuyet immer mehr veränderte, zum bösen veränderte, und das Gefiel ihnen, sie waren selbst bösartig und bereit ihr Leben für sie zu geben. Währendessen gab Kuhul seinem Leutnand Krika ein mentales Zeichen - die Bruderschaft der Makuta sollte früher auftauchen, sie sollten sich sofort auf den Weg machen. Teridax wusste, dass nun ein erbarmungsloser Krieg bevorstehen würde. Er hatte sich sorgen gemacht, da eine Armee aus ca. 600 Matoranern etwas klein schien, doch mit einer unzählbaren Armee von Toa, die die Zerstörungswut von Bohrok in sich hatten, konnte nichts mehr schief gehen. Und diese Armee stand unter seinem Einfluss, alles was er tun musste, war Tuyet zu beeinflussen und das war inzwischen seine leichteste Übung. Teridax sah in den Himmel. Dieser verdunkelte sich, es konnte beginnen. "Die Zeit ist gekommen! Die Bruderschaft wird zerschlagen und ich werde die Herrschaft übernehmen - Ich allein!" sagte Teridax zu sich selbst und schloss die gewaltigen Tore von Tuyets Festung. "Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag und für viele Wesen wird es der letzte sein." Erfahre wie es weitergeht in: ''Der Große Krieg'' Charaktere Toa Datei:Tuyet.jpg|Tuyet Datei:Bild049.jpg|Tuyet (verwandelt) Datei:NidhikiIdekria.jpg|Nidhiki Datei:LhikanIdekria.jpg|Lhikan Makuta Datei:Krika.jpg|Krika Datei:Icarax.jpg|Icarax Datei:Die_etwas_andere_Matoranerin.JPG|Teridax (als Kuhul) Kategorie:Epos